ALBUS POTTER AND THE GOLDEN CURSE CHAPTER 1
by Randomdude44
Summary: This is the first chapter of the Prequel of Harry Potter based on the last scene of the last movie


ALBUS POTTER AND THE GOLDEN CURSE By Michael Wootton  
Chapter 1 Hogwarts Houses Beckons

Albus lay in bed awake he needed to ask his father an important question, what happens if he ended up in Slytherin House the house that, his father Harry's enemy Draco Malfoy were in and Lord Voldemort himself were in. Albus got up out of bed and looked at the time on his phone 04:30 AM it read, Wizards like Humans or Muggles had brought Smartphones. Albus slid into his a pair of old ripped dirty Black Trousers his black boots and a Ripped Grey Tee Shirt. Albus crept into the living room which contained Wizard TV channels and Muggle ones as well on the flat screen tv a Cream Settee lay in the center of the room with the silver and Glass Coffee table in the middle. The Other Cream Settee lay next to this along with the Recliner Chair. The Brown bookshelf lay in far right of the room Albus crept over to it and scanned the various books over with his Samsung's torch " Ah Ha." whispered Albus under his breath.

Albus had short black hair , blue hair and was skinny. Albus grabbed out the book 'A History Of Plumolgy' by Remus Farhurn. Plumolgy was a new subject at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Plumolgy which means History of Magic in Space or used in Space. Albus would use this to gain spells against Voldemort's army and the Dark Arts. Albus carefully took the book into his room. He blew the dust of it and opened the big black book. " Reveal," whispered Albus suddenly Black and Blue Text revealed itself. Albus was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was his father " Albus time to get ready we leave for london in half an hour." called his father Harry.

Albus slipped out his boots and shoved them in his bag along with books and his broomstick a Firebolt 2. He then slipped out of his trousers and tee shirt. He put on a pair of Black Jeans Blue Converse a White Tee shirt and a green jumper. Albus packed his final few things in his

suitcase. " See your Reading your Textbook already." Said his Father, Albus left his room and handed his phone to his Brother James. Albus followed his father and Mother out of the apartment. "Gear Up!" called his mother. Albus mounted his broomstick and rose up into the air the cool early morning breeze hitting his face and blowing his mother's coat about. The Shrill cry of a Blackbird was heard far below in Hogsmeade where lights of shops and Houses shone below. Albus looked down from the pale inky blue sky he was flying in to see Carlisle lights twinkling as Muggles made there way to work. Far below he could see an Express Train bound for Glasgow. Soon the sky changed to a murky gray colour as Albus and his Parents were over Oxford the place where Harry his father was raised by his muggle aunt and uncle. Soon Albus touched down near to Kings Cross Station before pushing his broom back into his suitcase. " Have you got anything?" asked his mother Ginny who had Ginger hair and wore a Cream Coat, Black Jumper, Blue Jeans and Black Boots. " Yes" Replied Albus following his father Harry's Black Converse through the crowd. " Wow" exclaimed Albus staring down at the Muggles packing into a Virgin Trains East Coast service bound for Newcastle. " Albus wait till you see the Hogwarts Express." Said his brother James who was wearing a Grey Hoodie, Black Jeans and White Nike Air Force. " Right Here we are." said his father " All you do is run straight through that Wall." Harry Called. Albus took a deep breath and ran through the wall. Albus looked nervous " What's Wrong?" asked his Father. " What happens if i'm in Slytherin?" Replied Albus. Harry Stared to see his old Nemesis Draco Malfoy wishing his son Lucius Malfoy luck. Malfoy turned and Started at Harry and smiled a sly smile before turning around. " Albus Sybus Potter named after two great headmasters at Hogwarts Slytherin house would have gained a great wizard." Albus smiled and turned to board the train...


End file.
